


Renaissance Man

by Tarlan



Category: Primeval
Genre: Character Study, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester offers Nick a place to stay for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: MMOM2009 - Day 13 and smallfandomflsh #14 Renaissance

Renaissance Man - a person who is well educated or who excels in a wide variety of subjects or fields, both science and the arts

Lester called it a small flat, and he used it as his official residence when he needed to stay in London, but Nick had grown up in a house with fewer bedrooms. As he walked from one room to the next, taking in the exquisite decor of each room, Nick hoped Lester wouldn't be annoyed by his curiosity. The place suited the man though, with every room defining Sir James Peregrine Lester in some small way, building up an image of the whole man. That he had a love for the Arts was obvious by his choice of paintings adorning the walls, though some might argue that it displayed only the choice of the interior designer rather than its owner. Except, Nick knew enough about James Lester to recognize his fingerprint on every facet of the flat. He saw the love of opera and ballet in paintings styled on those by Degas, and he saw his love of the human form in paintings by Michelangelo, a true Renaissance man.

What surprised Nick was how the eye was drawn to one specific painting of a nude male in the second bedroom; a fine reproduction of David's Patroclus that hung on the wall opposite a king-size bed. Despite its beauty, it was not a painting Nick would expect to see hanging in the flat, let alone in so intimate a position.

"I see you let yourself in."

Nick turned and smiled at Lester. "I hope you don't mind. I was admiring the artwork."

If Nick had not been watching then he would have missed the quick glance Lester threw towards the painting, and the tension in the smaller man. Instead, Nick cataloged the slight reaction, intrigued enough to want to discover the true cause of Lester's increased tension.

"Well, the guest room is down the hall."

"Who sleeps here?" Nick had to ask because this room seemed more lived in than the master bedroom. He knew Lester had a wife and children, but this room was not designed for use by either of those. It was a man's room, with a studied air of elegant masculinity that reminded him of Lester.

"Actually, I do." Lester seemed a little embarrassed at the confession, eyes flicking back to the supine image of a beautifully sculptured man, facing away from the artist. It was a tasteful as its owner but left Nick with an impression that both painter and owner were hiding something.

Lester showed him to a room that held as much elegance as the others but devoid of any warmth, as if no one had slept there for years. Strangely, all the bedrooms except for Lester's had that same feel about them but Nick was grateful nonetheless. A burst pipe had left him homeless while his own home was drying out and, though he could have stayed in a hotel for a few days, the offer to stay here had intrigued him.

Later, as Nick settled into the large bed, his thoughts turned back to the concept of Lester being a Renaissance Man, with an appreciation of both arts and science. He knew from his investigation of public records that Lester was no slouch in the science department either despite appearances to the contrary. Admittedly, he was no genius like Connor, nor had he the depth of knowledge on a single subject such as Paleontology. Instead, Lester had excelled in statistical analysis and gained a doctorate in political science. His knighthood had come from his achievements in the Foreign Office before joining the Home Office on promotion, though Nick knew it helped to have connections to the peerage.

Once he had settled his mind to Lester's worthiness of the title of Renaissance Man, Nick began to wonder about the secrets he kept. He had a strong feeling that his wife and children had never stayed in this flat, that this flat stood outside of his marriage. His thoughts returned to the second bedroom and that painting directly opposite the bed. He pictured it in his mind's eye, the image of a beautiful man exactly in line of sight should he wish to... Nick smiled as he pulled back the covers and pushed down his pajama bottoms, taking his stiffening cock in hand. He let his memory wash over that painting, let his mind's eye roam down the smooth planes and bunches of muscle, mentally stroking the firm curve of ass, his fingers sliding into the shadow between the cheeks with that hint of promise to what lay hidden from view.

The wild, dark hair of Patroclus sleeked to short, mid brown hair that spiked a little at the top and curled slightly at the nape. The image exciting Nick as he imagined Lester posed for him in such a fashion, naked and yet revealing nothing, simply hinting at the glory hidden from view.

He stroked harder as the image fully coalesced into Lester, no longer static but living and breathing; the hidden arm moving to stroke the erection concealed behind the strong thigh and hip. He imagined Lester's tight face going slack as his release swept over him, the normally close-pressed lips parting, falling open in pleasure; open and wanton. It was enough, and Nick stifled a cry as he came hard, shuddering at the power of his climax.

As a pleasant lassitude slowly overtook him, drawing him down to sleep, Nick wondered who Lester saw when he gazed up at that painting, with his hand wrapped around his cock. He hoped it was him.

END

Because I'm hoping you are all dying to know what that painting look like!


End file.
